shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiki Shiki no Mi
The Shiki Shiki no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user is able to create and manipulate Shikigami, allowing the user to create as many as they please. The user is able to either let them be unseen or seen, but having them go into the form of paper dolls or such. Shiki (式) coming from the Japanese word Shikigami (式神), in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Ghost-Ghost Fruit and it was eaten by Nala. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The main strength of this fruit, as demonstrated by Nala is that she is able to produce Shikigami at will and ,virtually, as she pleases. She goes on to explain that Shikigami are said to be invisible most time, but they can be made visible by banning them into small, folded and artfully cut paper manikins. Nala is the only one who is able to see the Shikigami and as such she is able to mentally order them to do something. It appears that she uses this fruit almost as servants, and therefore, she doesn't really carry things around. Nala had her Shikigami hand her things, making those that look at her believe she made things float or even thought she was some kind of ghost. Also it appears that Nala can have the Shikigami possess people for a limited amount of time, because of the amount of power she needs to manipulate said Shikigami. An interesting characteristic of the paper dolls is that they are immune to flames, as the paper is just a container for the spirit that really inhabits it, protecting it from burning. Nala had discovered that she could have Shikigami possess items as well. She first noticed this whenever she had forced a Shikigami into a tree, within a few seconds the tree was possessed by it. At her command she was capable of having the Shikigami manipulate the tree and have its branches attack her opponents. The Shikigami also have been shown to possess animals and can have them act as spying tools, this being the reason for why she is used to gather intel and acting as the spy from the Godai. The Shikigami seem to have a great number of their own strengths, since they are mostly unseen to others. The Shikigami always have the element of surprise, but if they are in a sheet of paper they can be seen as a piece of paper. But they have the ability to jump from object to object, such as whenever the piece of paper went onto the tree. The paper dolls act somewhat like a container for the Shikigami, releasing the spirit to any chosen object or living thing. Weaknesses It seems that Nala has a limit to as how many Shikigami she can have at one time, as this takes a lot of energy to muster them up and manipulate them. There also is a high chance of the spirits themselves to rebel against Nala, as they have a mind of their own, if she treats them as slaves more than soldiers. This may open a chance for her opponents to attack, and consequently gaining the upper hand in the fight. Other than this, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage Nala had stated that there seems to be countless usages of this fruit, the first and foremost being the usage of the spirits as servants of the caster. Nala utilizes a colorscheme to identify different types of Shikigami, red being used for battle, and blue to other uses. She is also capable of affecting the world around her, firstly she had managed to have her Shikigami open doors and gates for her. This often is how she is able to break into places with ease and having the Shikigami picking the locks for. As shown, she was able to get a massive giant into a noble's room opened by simply placing the Shikigami in paper form on the door and then from that they went into the door. Manipulating the locks, they unlocked it and forced it opened. She is able to manipulate inanimate objects and even living things by having her Shikigami go into these things. She managed to take possession of at least one to two people at a time, by telling the Shikigami what to do. She gives the appearance that the target is listening to Nala's every word. For spying and gathering information, Nala often will have her Shikigami possess small animals such as birds and other land animals. To tell if an animal or such is being possessed, one would notice a piece of paper somewhere on the body of the animal. She is able to have the Shikigami watch an target and, when done, they leave, going back into the paper body, making its way back to Nala, to give her the report back. For combat purposes, regardless of their size, the Shikigami are very strong. Since they are invisible to the human eye and senses, they have the element of surprise on their side. Through a mental link, Nala is able to have her Shikigami attack her opponents without her lifting a finger. Since they are out of view, this could make her nearly unbeatable and also due to the fact that the opponent does not know at just how many opponents he really is facing. The last revealed use of the fruit was an intricate one: by utilizing just part of the fruit's powers, namely creating Shikigami paper dolls, without ever actually releasing the spirits from them. She can then apply Busoshoku Haki to each individual paper and use them as hundreds of blades. Because of the interrupted spirit release, she does not put such a strain to her body, although her precision must be good. Attacks * : Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit